poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Movie
'''The Irelanders' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Movie '''is the 20th YIFM/Scooby-Doo! crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube with it's double feature The Irelanders' Adventures of What's New Scooby-Doo? in the near future. Plot The members of Mystery, Inc. solve the case of the Luna Ghost at the Wow-O-Toy Factory. However, long-time friction between Fred Jones, a glory hog, Daphne Blake, who is fed up with getting kidnapped at every mystery, and Velma Dinkley, who is never credited for her ideas, finally boils over and the gang breaks up, leaving Shaggy Rogers and his dog Scooby-Doo heartbroken. Two years later, Shaggy and Scooby are invited to solve a mystery on the popular resort Spooky Island, owned by Emile Mondavarious. At the airport, the pair are unexpectedly reunited with the rest of Mystery, Inc. – Fred has become a popular author, Velma works for NASA, and Daphne has undertaken martial arts to avoid being kidnapped again. However, while Shaggy and Scooby are thrilled with the reunion, the other three refuse to work with each other, still angry due to the occurence two years ago. On the flight over, Shaggy falls in love with a girl named Mary Jane, who loves Scooby Snacks like him, but is allergic to dogs. Upon arriving at the island, the gang meet Mondavarious, who claims the visiting tourists have been cursed into a brainwashed state. Velma attends a ritualistic performance hosted by N'Goo Tuana and his henchman, Zarkos, a famous luchador. N'Goo claims the island was once ruled by ancient demons till Mondavarious built the resort, and they plot their revenge. Because of a misunderstanding when talking to a local voodoo priest, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby venture into the resort's ghost ride, meeting Fred and Velma inside, where they split up to look for clues. Fred and Velma come across a strange school designed to educate inhuman creatures about human culture, while Daphne discovers a pyramid-shaped artifact called the Daemon Ritus. The gang flee to the hotel, but an army of real demons attack, kidnapping Fred, Velma, Mondavarious and other tourists, while Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne and Mary Jane escape. The next day, Daphne is captured by Zarkos, who also steals the Daemon Ritus, while Shaggy and Scooby learn the tourists, Fred and Velma are possessed by the demons. They run into Mary Jane, but Scooby realizes she is possessed too. Shaggy and Scooby argue when the latter points it out, but he falls down a hole into an underground chamber. While trying to find him, Shaggy finds a vat of protoplasm containing the souls of everyone captured, and frees Velma, Fred, and Daphne's souls. Velma discovers the demons can be destroyed by sunlight, but Fred and Daphne become trapped in each other's wrong bodies, until the Daemon Ritus corrects it after the gang's souls swap randomly. The gang come across the voodoo priest, who explains the demons' ritual will allow them to rule the world for the next ten-thousand years when a pure soul is offered as a sacrifice — namely, Scooby. Mondavarious is revealed to be the leader of the demons. The gang plot a trap to defeat the demon cult, but it fails, and Mondavarious sucks out Scooby's soul using the Daemon Ritus. Shaggy tackles Mondavarious; Scooby's soul goes back into him. As Fred and Velma go to confront the defeated Mondavarious, they find he is a man in a mask. When they peel the mask off, Mondavarious is revealed to be a robot piloted by Scooby's estranged nephew Scrappy-Doo, who was abandoned by the gang years ago when his ego got out of control because he urinated on Daphne. Using the absorbed souls of the tourists, Scrappy transforms into a monster and tries to kill the gang. On the mountain top, Daphne battles Zarkos, finally kicking him into the ritual chamber where the demons are exposed to sunlight and die after freeing the souls. Shaggy rips the Daemon Ritus from Scrappy's body, freeing the rest of the souls; the real Mondavarious emerges from a prison cell. Scrappy, N'Goo, Zarkos and all their minions are arrested, while the reunited gang promise to forever solve mysteries. As the end credits begin to roll, Scooby and Shaggy are enjoying the "all you can eat" deal they were promised at the hotel. They challenge each other with eating chili peppers, and scream as smoke comes out of the hotel. Trivia *Jackie Chan, Jade Chan, Uncle, Tohru, Viper, El Toro, Paco, The Skylanders, Zodak, Versallia, Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas, Thomas Anthony Majors, Sarah Laurence (ChaotiKween), Peyton Touhey (Peytonic Master), Tony Jones, Furok, Edyn, Ugger, Strag, Freep, Adam (Di-Gata Defenders), Erik (Di-Gata Defenders), Melosa, Rion, Seth (Di-Gata Defenders), Kara, Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette, The Demon Sorcerers, Y'Lyntians, Foot Mystic, Krystella, Klay, Lord Van Bloot, The M'arrillian Tribe, The Shadow Magi, The Ethos, The Order of Infinis, The Snake Men, Kaos, Kaossandra, Strykore, The Foot Empire will guest star in this film. *Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette, The Demon Sorcerers, Y'Lyntians, Foot Mystic, Krystella, Klay, Lord Van Bloot, The M'arrillian Tribe, The Shadow Magi, The Ethos, The Order of Infinis, The Snake Men and The Foot Empire will work with Scrappy Doo (Who in Disguise of Emile Mondavarious), Zarkos and N'Goo Tuana in this film. *The Ninja Tribunal, Master Eon (Skylanders Academy) and The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull will guest star in the bonus end of the film. *The storyline continues in The Irelanders' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! 2 Monsters Unleashed. Transcript The Irelanders' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Movie/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series Category:Scooby-Doo Crossovers